The overall goal of this project is to develop and test an interactive, hypermedia software system that can be tailored to individual teaching plans and personalized to students needs to support the teaching and learning of food label and nutrition information, health, and related life-skills in the middle learning years. The specific aim of this proposal is to design and test a prototype food label and nutrition software program and examine the feasibility of developing a full system in Phase II, which could be integrated into the curricula of grades 5-9.